Escrito en las estrellas
by Drewyd
Summary: Y aunque sabía que era un sueño, que no era real, a William se le erizaron los pelos de todas maneras cuando esa mujer lo llamo Van De Kamp. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Los Archivos Secretos X no son de mi propiedad. Todo lo que reconocen es de Chris Carter.

* * *

 _ **Escrito en las estrellas**_

 _—¿... Van de Kamp? ¿William Van de Kamp?_

 _—s... mi madre acá..._

 _—en... tu abuela Janie..._

William sabía que era un sueño, todo era borroso y diluido, como una pintura acuarela, pero aún así se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca cuando escuchó su nombre con el apellido erróneo, cuando la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre no era la verdadera. Quería irse, quería despertar, pero el sueño continuaba de todas formas.

 _—... dile h... tus primos..._

 _—... le encanta... quier... astronauta._

 _—¿William?_

Se despertó bañando en sudor, con el flequillo pegado en la frente y el corazón acelerado. Se despegó el pijama de la espalda y miró por la ventana al amanecer que salía en el campo. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, y sentía frío, tanto frío. Lo último que recordaba era una luz azul demasiado brillante, y algo le dolía en la nuca, y sentía una necesidad tan fuerte de _correr_. Solamente no sabía de qué.

Se levantó de su cama y se puso una chaqueta y unas zapatillas. En cuanto salió al pasillo supo que sus padres no estaban despiertos. Caminó de puntillas, titiritando, y en cuanto salió por la puerta trasera al campo, el frío le carcomió los labios.

Estaban a finales de noviembre, y todo parecía etéreo, inmóvil. Una fina bruma cubría todo el campo, ocultando los árboles que limitaban su propiedad, ocultando los rayos del sol que apenas comenzaban a salir. Estaba helado, y se le había olvidado traer una bufanda, pero las piernas no le darían para un segundo viaje. Se sentó en el piso del porche trasero, acurrucándose contra la madera y enterrando su rostro en sus manos; le comenzaron a doler los dedos.

Le dieron unas ganas tremendas de rascarse la nuca, y estaba seguro que se lo habían puesto ahí, pero _qué le habían puesto ahí_. Trató de recordar de dónde venía la luz, pero el sueño se fundía en colores brillantes, en figuras sin forma ni voz. Y recordó con una claridad que le asustó que la luz venía desde arriba. Como de un avión, o de una nave espa...

 _—¿William Van de Kamp?_

—¡Ese no es mi nombre!

—¡William!

William vio a su padre desde abajo con ojos enloquecidos, y trató de recordar cómo formar una oración coherente.

—¿Qué sucede, William? —le preguntó su padre, arrodillándose para verlo a los ojos. Se sentía enfebrecido y mareado. La boca le sabía a sangre.

Antes de que pudiera responder ya estaba su padre gritando «¡Ven, Scully!», y su nombre resonó por toda la casa. William tomó una bocanada de aire, se arrastró fuera del porche hacia la tierra y tomó un puñado en sus manos. El mundo se estabilizó.

—¡William! ¿¡Qué sucede, William?!

—Lo encontré en el porche; parece enfermo, tal vez esté resfriado...

—Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Se sentó en la grama, apartando las manos de sus padres que trataban de tocarle la frente y el cuello y los brazos. Si se esforzaba mucho, podía escuchar en la distancia el sonido de los pájaros cantando.

Su madre estaba arrodillada a su lado y su padre en frente; ambos se dirigieron esa mirada tan _suya_ , una en la que se comunicaban todo sin decir palabra. William se tocó a si mismo en la frente, y encontró que estaba helado y pegajoso, pero no con calentura. Diez segundos antes se había sentido con un pie en el infierno, a punto de vomitar todos sus órganos y perder el conocimiento.

—Estoy bien —repitió, sintiendo los dedos de su madre acariciarle el cuero cabelludo. Una calidez brillante se esparció por todo su cuerpo; ya se estaba sintiendo mejor—; tuve una pesadilla, eso era todo.

—Parecías un muerto viviente cuando te encontré —dijo su padre, sentándose en la tierra como él. Su madre le imitó—. Estabas verde, con los labios azules, y me gritaste «ese no es mi nombre» y «cállate» cuando traté de llamarte.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo William, rascándose la nuca. El pensamiento de que le habían puesto _algo_ ahí se mantenía en su mente, pero las ganas de correr disminuían a medida que pasaba más tiempo con sus padres. Su madre seguía en camisón, y su padre en pijama; se sentía como tierra húmeda, como lluvia antes de que cayese; se sentía como _hogar_.

Su madre se levantó y los obligó a entrar nuevamente en la casa, porque no iba a tolerar que ninguno de los dos se resfriase, y cuando se sentó en la mesa de la cocina ya había salido el sol. Su padre fue a su cuarto mientras su madre comenzó a hacerle chocolate caliente.

—Mamá.

—¿Hm?

—¿Tu conoces a alguien llamado Van De Kamp?

Ella le puso el chocolate en las manos y se sentó a su lado, con una bebida caliente para ella misma.

—Nunca en mi vida había oído ese nombre. ¿Por qué?

—Es que en mi pesadilla... —la lengua se le enredó, y de su sueño solamente quedaron luces borrosas y frases sin sentido. El sentimiento de angustia y terror, sin embargo, se mantuvo en su mente, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna—... no importa. Ya se me olvidó.

Su madre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó la frente como solo una madre podía hacer, y la noción de que Dana Scully no fuese en algún universo su madre era simplemente descabellada. Se sintió ridículo por pensar que tenía otra madre y asustarse con unas luces.

—¿Podemos ir hoy al cine?

—No, mi vida. Hoy tengo turno todo el día.

—Ah... ¿puedo ir contigo al hospital?

—¿Así de aburrido estás?

—Es que papá está investigando unas cosas de Idaho, y estamos esperando que lleguen los cohetes que pedimos para armar. ¿Puedo ir contigo, porfa, porfa?

—Vale, pero solo si convences a tu padre de hacer la cena.

—¡Hecho!

Se bajó de la silla y comenzó a correr, descalzo, rumbo a la habitación principal. Su madre le interrumpió.

—William.

—¿Hm?

—Sabes que te amamos mucho, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo, riendo. Se volteó a verla—. Yo también los amo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Originalmente la historia se trataba de William Van De Kamp soñando ser William Mulder y conociendo a sus padres, pero soy incapaz física, emocional y mentalmente de escribir algo así; nunca seré capaz de superar la adopción de William.

Espero que les haya gustado; es la primera historia que escribo de los X-Files y de William y todavía estoy dudando de la caracterización. Comentarios y sugerencias siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
